Rising Starlight
by Felizia24
Summary: In the land of Fiore, a new guild arises that threatens to rob Fairy Tail of one of its members, Lucy Hearfilia. With the guild's tremendous power, will Fairy Tail be able to protect a member of their guild, or will the new Rising Stars, complete their guild by adding their newest member, also a former Fairy to their guild.
1. Prologue

**Rising Starlight**

Author's Notes

**Hey, guys this is my first fanfic starting point, if you guys like the short summary I've put up, please review or favourite, every single of them is encouragement for me to continue writing, thanks. Disclaimer: I don't Own Fairy Tail, and I'm very sorry if I've made grammar or any sort of mistakes thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Prologue**

**On that starlit night in Magnolia, 26 stars glittered brightly and fell from the sky, each one hit a specific location, and born from each star was each a different person. Each person was special and embedded with holy magic, they soon grew to accept the laws of magic in the Fiore Kingdom. They formed a guild called The "**_**Starlight Agents," **_**they were a new guild with tremendous power that threatened Fairy tail in robbing them of one of their members. These Starlight Agents, with no harmful intentions wanted that one mage, to complete their guild and that one mage was Lucy Hearfilia.**

Background Knowledge about the Starlight Agents

The group is 26 people including 24 standard members, a guild master and a special member, that's incredibly strong whose powers rival the leader. They're all born from stars, and about to become a guild of 27 with their newest addition Lucy Hearfilia.

Their sacred magic is the 24 Arc Formation where the 24 guild members make a formation that provides intense power. While individually each member has special powers unique, like defensive, offensive, flying, or analysis light powers, their true power is from this formation. The guild master stands out because he himself is incredibly potent in light magic and can cast the 24 Arc Formation all by himself bringing him tremendous power. The second in command also known as Kryia, hosts the power of mythological keys, born from myths from Greeks, romans and Egyptians. (Made up) One similar to Lucy's but even stronger by many folds. But of course, he also can use light magic up to a high standard, but that's not where his true power is.

Their goal to get Lucy Hearfilia is because, her celestial magic is what they need as their final member of the Starlight Agents and with celestial and mythological gates of power, the Starlight agents would rival any other guild in Fiore.

More info is in later chapters, hope you all read to find out and I'm sorry this is really short, but I don't want to write something 5 pages long and no one ever bothers to read it. Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy my plot and await further parts of the story.


	2. Infiltration

**Author's Notes at beginning of chapter**

I'm kind of sad in getting only a few readers, that actually liked mine, or liked and did review/favourites/follows, but for the very few people that did actually like my story, I appreciate it, and I will continue this story for more chapters until further notice. Introducing new character _Heleos, guild master._ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did Lucy would be stronger**

**In the Guild of Starlight Agents, on the Outskirts of Magnolia**

There was a rowdy atmosphere in the room and everybody was chatting and talking with fellow guild members and looking for tasks to do, but unbeknownst to the other guild members, there's a secret meeting being held upstairs in the master's office.

"But, Heleos, come on, the only way we can get our last member would be to fight and steal her," said Kryia!

"No, there has to be a better and wiser solution to this problem, we can ask, we shouldn't provoke violence against Fiore's strongest guild," Heleos quickly replied, "no rash actions from you that could cause troubles for our guild you got it!"

"Fine, if that's what you want, o mighty master," Kryia sarcastically sighed out.

**Outskirts of Magnolia**

As Kryia left the guild, his mind had a goal in set, to single-handedly take what their guild needed, Lucy Heartfilia. His mind drifted off to think of a plan. Now, he wasn't the brightest magician, so, no result came to his mind. He decided to investigate the guild of the fairies, then decide on what he'd do.

**Outside of Fairy Tail's Guild**

As Kryia hid in some shadowy alley, slowly inspecting the people walking in and out of fairy tail, he soon decided that the simplest situation would be to walk in there and steal his goal by force. Well, at least that's all he could think of. Kryia slowly walked to the door, and with a heave from his body slammed the doors open. To think normal people would actually notice it, but no, you see Fairy Tail didn't notice it at all, they were all too busy chatting, laughing, drinking and looking at the mission board. This got Kryia really annoyed, for he didn't like being ignored. There was only one possible logical solution left, to scare them, shock them and to make them notice him by force!

"Gate of the chimera, from ancient Greece, lend me your strength, to grab their attention," yelled Kryia!

A giant lion/snake/goat beast popped into the middle of the guild, soon everyone noticed it and was alarmed, well most of them at least. The chimera started breathing fire and wreaking havoc, but Makarov Dreyar soon took command, everyone seek shelter, Natsu, eat up the flames, Gray, Erza protect the members and slaughter the beast. During this disarray, Kryia soon turned invisible by reflecting and manipulating the light around himself! Gajeel, Laxus and Erza started the main force against the beast, but as a mythical monster of the 12 gates, it would not be defeated easily. But, Fairy Tail sure was strong, as the monster was soon forced against a wall. Kryia knew he had to do something.

"Open, Gate of the Sphinx, sap away their magic energy."

Another creature loomed out into the guild, this one, with the body of a lion and the head of a woman. The sphinx was a magical creature, stellar at hand to hand combat and had the ability to slowly sap away a person's magic power. It was a deadly beast that was sent in to reinforce the Chimera.

Soon, more chaos erupted as the members saw yet another creature coming out of nowhere, Wendy soon came into the fray supporting the lead fighters. Leo, the gate of the lion, and the leader of the golden zodiac was soon sent out. He fought amazingly well, able to fight the sphinx 1 on 1. This surprised Kryia immensely, soon he realized the strength of Fairy Tail, there's no way he himself could take them down. He had to get away and avoid causing injuries to himself.

"Retreat mythological gates 3&4*," he soon called out and the monsters returned back into their mythical worlds.

As the creatures disappeared as fast as they appeared, the panic in the guild was reduced, Makarov was extremely suspicious about this, and everyone else was worried what was happening. How could beasts appear in and out, so quickly, and abruptly? What would happen if they came back when the guild was sleeping? Or if the stronger members were out on a mission? Who knows what disasters could occur.

Levy, on the other hand was the only person in the guild rushing away to the guild library, to research about these creatures. Kryia was suspicious and curious about why that girl, as weak as she looked was the only one reacting. With his invisibility still remaining, he slowly crept around tables, debris and the fellow members of Fairy Tail and went to follow Levy.

In all the commotion, no one really noticed, Levy heading towards the library, they were all too worried. Soon, Lucy finally thought of checking out the books and learning about these creatures. At that moment, everyone's thoughts dwelled on Levy, for she was the only one they could imagine, reading and searching through all those books and actually enjoying her task. This was when everyone noticed Levy had disappeared.

"Where'd Levy," Gajeel cried out, suddenly worried!

"I don't know she was with me, just before the creatures appeared, Jet called out.

The guild was thrown into Chaos, but Makarov calmed everyone down. She might have just ran away to hide from the creatures, let's all get into groups of 4 and search for her.

Soon, everyone split into groups of 4 and started searching for their blue haired "Nakama."

To be continued….

**Author's Notes at end of chapter**

Why I list beginning and end because sometimes I start a chapter, and write the notes, finish half of it and stop, either because I don't know what to write, or I'm stuck on something or I ran out of time, so I come back to it later on like now and I add notes Thanks!

*the numbers of the gates is about the 12 gates, each gate has a number, so far the gates I've thought of are

1. Gate of the Unicorn

2. Gate of the Sprite

3. Gate of the Chimera

4. Gate of the Sphinx

By the Way did you all know Jet's real name is Sarusuke, I might use this name in the future.

**Thanks for reading, remember to spare some time, to review, follow or favourite, I'd really appreciate it, makes me work a lot harder for people to read this story thanks. I'd also be very happy to accept some advice, or what future events that you'd want to happen, of course I can't guarantee I'd do every request though. Bye for now~~!**


End file.
